Orgoglio e narcissism
by Amit Crabcrab
Summary: ¿Olvidar todo y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Como puede ser que sea tan inmaduro. El pasado no se irá, pero no significa que tengas que recordarlo todo el tiempo. [AU].
1. Chapter 1

No siempre la primera persona por la que sentimos atracción, signifique que será nuestra pareja, no siempre tú primera pareja es con la que te quedas, incluso a veces con la persona con la que te quedas, no funciona.

— N-no sé cómo decir esto. —Oh si, iban a terminar con él, no le sorprendía, Antonio siempre fue muy predecible, a veces llegaba hacer aburrido siempre saber lo que la otra persona iba a decir. — Creo que debe-… Sería…

Ver a Antonio así de nervioso le recordaba cuando se le declaró, pero ahora lo estaba terminando ¿Debería decirle que ya sabía lo que trataba de decir? ¿O seguir viéndolo tartamudear? Sería la última vez que hablarían, así que decidió verlo incómodo.

— ¿No les interesa comprar rosas? —Levantó su vista y miró a un vendedor de rosas, que un vendedor apareciera a vender rosas a una pareja que en realidad está tratando de terminar, no era el mejor momento. — Perfectas para su novio que está aquí. —Lovino tuvo que contener la risa, la cara roja de Antonio al ver que se dirigía a él, no ayudaba en nada.

— Ah, no, y-yo no…

— En realidad está intentando terminar.

El vendedor se quedó incómodo, había sido una broma lo del novio, masculló una disculpa y se marchó. Antonio estaba sorprendido, Lovino sabía lo que trataba de decir y no intentó ayudarlo. Bueno, era típico de él. — Creo que sería lo mejor… —Mantenía desviada la mirada.

— Exactamente ¿Por qué estas terminando? —Bueno, si iban a terminar, por lo menos que le diera la razón. Además, se le hacía algo raro que fuera Antonio el que lo estuviera terminando, siempre le estaba diciendo que lo quería y que estaría junto a él.

— Creo… Bueno, es lo mejor…

¿Acaso se estaba haciendo el idiota? — Habla bien. —Le reclamó con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Me fuiste infiel? —Bromeó, sabía que el otro reaccionaría de inmediato.

— ¡No! ¡Yo jamás… — Dijo de inmediato, pero se detuvo cuando vio la sonrisa del menor. — Estoy confundido…

Tuvo que aguantar la risa de nuevo ¿Acaso era un chica de 14 años? No podía burlarse de él en ese momento, comenzaría a llorar, la última vez que se burló del mayor comenzó a lloriquear. _"Toda una nena"._ Sinceramente la primera impresión que tuvo de Antonio fue otra, creyó que era alguien con descaro, de hecho su cara de lejos daba otra impresión. Pero resultó ser un llorón. — Está bien.

— ¿No dirás otra cosa? —Esperaba otra reacción.

— ¿Aún te gusto?

— … N-no lo sé…

 _"Ni siquiera puedes responder a eso"._ — Pues no hay mucho que decir. —Se encogió de hombros, no se iba a poner a llorarle mientras rogaba que no lo dejara, su orgullo era demasiado grande para hacer eso. Además, ya lo veía venir, Antonio era predecible, no llevaban juntos mucho, pero le empezaba a molestar estar con el mayor, una pareja aunque lo niegue, sabe cuándo se debe terminar.

— Aún podemos ser amigos.

Bien, ahora si estalló a carcajadas. Nadie, por muy imbécil que fuese, debía ser amigo de su ex. — Lo que digas. —Contestó limpiándose algunas lágrimas que provocó por tanto reír. Miró su reloj, el muy bastardo se había tardado más de una hora en intentar terminarlo, no creyó que tardara tanto. Ya iba muy tarde con Arthur. — Si eso era todo, me tengo que ir.

— ¡A-ah! Te acompaño a tú casa...

— Ew, no.

— Oh… Bueno ¿Un último abrazo?

— Ugh, tampoco.

Ya no le importaba dañar los sentimientos de Antonio con sus expresiones, cuando estuvieron juntos, lo contenía, la mayor parte del tiempo. Porque el mayor era muy llorón, que en vez de reírse, lloriqueaba.  
Tenía que ver a Arthur, así que lo pasó de largo, comenzando a caminar, escuchó que Antonio dijo a lo lejos que se cuidara, él levantó el dedo medio sin voltear ni un poco. Ni loco le desearía el bien a su ex. Perdió demasiado tiempo con Antonio, por suerte cuando llegó donde había quedado con Arthur, aún seguía esperándolo.

— Sabía que se iba a tomar su tiempo ese idiota. —Habló el rubio cuando se acortó la distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Qué tanto puede tardar en decir que ya le pasó la calentura? —

— Cuando se te declaró duró dos horas en hacerlo... Ahora duró menos.

— ¿Eso debería alegrarme? —Preguntó incrédulo. Pues eso no le entusiasmaba, más bien le daba pena ajena.

— No. Dime ¿Estás desolado, necesitas que te consuele por tu ruptura amorosa? —Dijo con todo el sarcasmo que podía tener, mientras hacia una mueca fingiendo preocupación

— Pfff, llore más cuando me enteré que eras heterosexual. —Ambos rieron. Cada uno entendía perfectamente el sarcasmo del otro, por eso eran mejores amigos.

— ¿Quieres un cigarro?

— Mierda sí. —No fumaban todos los días, lo hacían algunas veces para desestresarse, aún eran menores de edad, pero era fácil conseguir alcohol y cigarros.

— Sólo un semestre más y no tendrás que volver a verle la cara.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _ **Hetalia** es propiedad de **Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

 _¡El PruMano manda! Este PruMano si tendrá continuación, no se para cuándo, pero la tendrá(?) Había dicho que no subiría historias hasta que no estuvieran terminadas pero meh, hay que vivir al máximo(?) Tengo varias historias comenzadas que ya no sé por dónde comenzar 8'D Lo de las rosas es 100% real no feik, me pasó a mí, fue épico xDDD_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arenas?_


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Sólo un semestre más y no tendrás que volver a verle la cara"._ Recordaba lo que le había dicho Arthur cada vez que veía a Antonio. Lo cual era todos los días porque el edificio donde se encontraba Antonio, estaba justo frente al suyo.

— ¿Estas escuchándome, Lovino?

— Si…

— Entonces ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— ¿A dónde?

— Lo sabía, no estabas escuchándome. —Reprochó Arthur frunciendo las cejas, lo cual era algo gracioso de ver. — Te dije que saliendo de clases tengo que ir al taller de música.

— ¿Tardarás mucho?

— No, sólo darán un aviso, por eso te pregunte si me acompañas.

— ¿Puedo entrar al taller? —Preguntó, él no estaba en ese taller y algunos profesores eran muy estrictos cuanto a eso.

— Sí, nunca se dan cuenta quien entra o no. —En cambio, otros profesores les daba igual que sólo fuera un alumno que ni siquiera estuviera en su clase.

Al terminar las clases se dirigieron al salón de música. Cuando llegaron Arthur entró y pareció que fue el último en llegar. Lovino había dicho que iba entrar, pero decidió no hacerlo, no conocía a nadie además de Arthur y no quería husmear. Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos, algunos empezaban a salir del salón. Cuando Arthur iba saliendo, parecía que alguien iba detrás de él. Y ese alguien, era Antonio, que en cuanto miró a Lovino balbuceó algo que nadie entendió y se marchó casi corriendo.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Lovino alzó una ceja confuso mirando al rubio, esperando que supiera algo.

— Es estúpidamente obvio que te esta evitando.

— ¿Evitando? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con indiferencia, no le molestaba que lo evitara, al contrario.

— No lo sé, tal vez los idiotas hacen eso con sus ex parejas.

Qué más daba. No haría un drama preguntado y averiguando porque Antonio decidió ignorarlo. Él también podía ignorarlo y fingir que no se conocían si era lo que el mayor quería.

.

.

.

Decidió seguirle el juego a Antonio de jugar a los desconocidos. Pero parecía que el destino se oponía a ese juego. Pues concordaban muchas veces, demasiadas. Incluso más veces que cuando estuvieron juntos. Concordaban en la cafetería de la escuela, en los horarios de entrada y salida, cuando se juntaban dos grupos para hacer una actividad, le tocaba con el grupo de Antonio. Incluso coincidían en el autobús. Todas esas veces que coincidían, Lovino lo ignoraba, Antonio de seguro haría lo mismo. Pero no, todas esas veces Lovino pudo sentir la mirada del mayor sobre él, todo el tiempo.

— Antonio me preguntó por ti. —Y ahora el comentario de Arthur no ayudaba.

— ¿Qué? —Alzó la vista mirando al rubio a los ojos. No, no entendía eso de que lo ignoraran pero preguntaran por él con su mejor amigo. — Espera... ¿Hablaste con él? — Tenía entendido que esos dos se odiaban a muerte.

— Me da asco de sólo recordar que me dirigió la palabra, ugh. —Hizo una mueca de asco, como si estuviera apunto de vomitar. — No me dejaba en paz. Me preguntaba por ti.

— ¿Le respondiste? —No tenía ni curiosidad por saber que preguntaba.

— No te enojes, pero si... ¿No quieres saber qué me preguntó?

— En realidad, no. —Dijo sereno.

— Me preguntó cómo estabas. —Sin embargo decidió ignorarlo y comentarle. — Como te había ido desde que... Ya sabes.

— Te dije que no me importa.

Arthur decidió dejar el tema, no era divertido si Lovino no mostraba curiosidad.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y las ganas de Lovino de gritarle a Antonio que lo dejara en paz, aumentaban. Antonio fingía ignorarlo, pero siempre estaba preguntando por él y siempre lo espiaba. Aún faltaba medio semestre, tenía que aguantar.

Pero hoy no era su día, estaba lloviendo, olvidó su paraguas, Arthur estaba enfermo y no había ido a la escuela, dejándolo solo con los ridículos de sus compañeros, para colmo, un acosador que lo evitaba, lo último no tenía nada de sentido. Era hora de salida y tenía que ir a casa de Arthur a darle los apuntes de las clases de ese día, tenía que esperar el autobús, por suerte la casa de Arthur no quedaba tan lejos de la suya. Pero la lluvia no parecía detenerse. Si esperaba el autobús definitivamente acabaría todo empapado, tenía que esperar a que la lluvia se detuviera un poco. Iba esperar en la entrada de una tienda que estaba cerrada y que estaba frente a la parada de autobús, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Antonio se estaba acercando, se fue.

Caminó un poco, mojándose en el transcurso, se detuvo en una cafetería, al principio creyó que estaba cerrada. Pero miró a alguien dentro. Así que entró. La cafetería estaba vacía, el único que se encontraba dentro era un empleado que parecía sorprenderse de tener un cliente. Lovino se sintió un poco incómodo, no quería comprar nada, sólo quería refugiarse de la lluvia, pero hasta él sintió lástima por la cafetería y decidió comprar algo.

— ¡Hola! ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Mi nombre es Alfred! ¡Hace un muy buen clima hoy! ¡¿Deseas algo?! ¡¿Quieres algo?! ¡Tenemos veinte por ciento de descuento en todo el menú! —El empleado parecía realmente entusiasmado, parecía que nunca había visto un cliente, hablaba muy rápido y casi gritando.

— Ah, sí... Quiero un café mediano expreso.

— ¡Enseguida!

Alfred fue corriendo a lo que parecía la cocina. El lugar a pesar de que no tenía clientes, era muy acogedor. Se sentó en una de las mesas algo más retiradas de la barra y sacó su celular, le tenía que avisar a Arthur que llegaría algo tarde.

— ¡Aquí está tu café! ¡¿Algo más?! ¡¿Se te ofrece otra cosa?!

No, no podía pedirle que dejara de gritar. — No, estoy bien.

— ¡Disfruta tu café!

El empleado regresó a la barra mirándolo fijamente, esperando que probara el café. Dio un sorbo y el café no estaba mal, además se lo dio muy rápido, no entendía porque no había clientes. El servicio era bueno.  
Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta principal se abrió, había entrado un chico albino de ojos escarlata. Estaba algo mojado y parecía que también se refugiaba de la lluvia.

— _¡Can't be!_ ¡Otro cliente! ¡Hola! ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Mi nombre es Alfred! ¡Hace un muy buen clima hoy! ¡¿Deseas algo?! ¡¿Quieres algo?! ¡Tenemos veinte por ciento de descuento en todo el menú!

El chico también parecía tener lástima al ver al empleado. — Dame un americano... Mediano.

— ¡Enseguida!

Volvió a entrar corriendo a la cocina. Lovino no había dejado de mirar al chico desde que entró y cuando este volteó, el castaño desvió la mirada.

— ¿También te refugias de la lluvia? —Preguntó el albino con una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba al castaño.

¿Le estaba hablando a él? Tenía que estarlo, eran los únicos que se encontraban ahí. — Sí... —Murmuró sin mirarlo.

— Soy Gilbert ¿Tú eres... — No terminó la pregunta, esperando que el castaño le contestara y sentándose en la misma mesa.

— Lovino. — ¿Por qué le contestaba? Es cierto que se quedó embobado mirándolo cuando llegó, pero no pensó en hablarle.

— ¡Aquí está tu café! ¡¿Algo más?! ¡¿Se te ofrece otra cosa?! — Alfred había llegado otra vez. Miró algo sorprendido al albino y al castaño, pero pensó que podía tratarse de unos amigos.

— Nah, estoy bien, gracias.

— ¡Disfruta tu café!

El rubio volvió a su puesto con una radiante sonrisa, parecía muy feliz de tener clientes.

— En realidad no me gusta el café, pero sentí lástima por el chico. — Susurró Gilbert dando un sorbo al café. — Lindo uniforme~ ¿En que semestre estas? — Comentó con tono picarón.

— Cuarto... — Dijo entre dientes, se sonrojó un poco ante lo que comentó el albino, no podía creer que le estuviera hablando. — ¿Tú vas en la universidad?

— _Já_ ¿Se nota? — Respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

— Algo... Se te nota lo viejo.

Pensó que le reclamaría o le diría algo como que debería ser más respetuoso o algo, pero se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó reír. Comenzaron a hablar, se dieron cuenta que les gustaba el mismo grupo de música, Gilbert le comentó que tenía descendencia prusiana y que estudiaba relaciones internacionales. Lo cual lo primero a Lovino le pareció totalmente nada creíble, pero fingió que si.

La lluvia ya comenzaba a detenerse, había pasado alrededor de una hora, Lovino tenía que ir con Arthur.

— Bueno, yo me tengo que ir.

— Hey~ ¿Quieres que te lleve?

¿Llevarlo? — ¿Tienes auto? —No esperaba que alguien como Gilbert tuviera auto.

— _Nein._ Los autos son para maricas. Yo tengo una moto. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa, parecía orgulloso de tener una moto. — Pero no manejo cuando está lloviendo por dos razones. 1- Una vez casi tengo un accidente. Y 2.- Es demasiado obvio decir que me mojaré. —Dijo lo último con sarcasmo, pero aún con una sonrisa. — La cafetería tiene entrada techada, así que dejé la moto ahí para que no se mojara. Que dices ¿Te llevo?

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡Actualización! Yep. No tenía para nada previsto actualizar hoy, pero la inspiración apareció de la nada y como aún estoy de vacaciones, hay que aprovechar._

 _¡La primera aparición del asombroso Gilbert!_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? Ya saben~_


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque la idea de subirse a una moto sonaba tentadora, no podía subirse con un desconocido. Ambos salieron de la cafetería y le dieron algo de propina a Alfred, no era su culpa que el lugar siempre estuviera tan solo.

— En realidad no voy a mi casa. — Se excusó el castaño mientras caminaba en dirección a la parada de autobús.

— Uy, qué pillo. —Dijo en tono sarcástico siguiéndolo. — No importa, yo te llevo.

De nuevo iba a decirle que no. Cuando notó que Antonio lo estaba mirando a lo lejos ¿Aún seguía ahí? Bueno, podía verlo sufrir.

— Está bien.

Gilbert soltó una risa algo extraña según Lovino y ahora caminaban en dirección a donde estaba estacionada la moto.

— Como la seguridad es primero, ten esto. —Dijo mientras le aventaba un casco al menor.

— ¿Tú no usarás? — Miró con interrogación al albino, pues no parecía tener otro.

— _Nein._ Es mejor que tú lo uses.

— ¿Por qué?

— Si tú te sueltas, tú eres el que sale volando. — Comentó con burla. — Además te lo recomiendo si no quieres que te miren tanto. —Lovino alzó una ceja, no entendió a qué se refirió con eso. Gilbert se dio cuenta y le explicó. — Por alguna razón los que conducen y ven a alguien en moto, siempre miran al pasajero de atrás y no al que conduce. Además, algunos pueden creer que tengo novia. — Volvió a reír causándole un sonrojo a Lovino.

— Pero llevo pantalón.

— Hay chicas que llevan pantalón a la escuela… No me mates mis sueños, Lovi. — ¿Tan pronto le decía "Lovi"? Iba a reprochar pero Gilbert habló antes. — ¿Qué esperas? Sube. —El albino ya estaba sentado en la moto y le hacía un ademán para que él también lo hiciera. Se puso el casco y se subió en la parte trasera, dudando en si sujetarse o no de la cintura de Gilbert. — No seas tímido. — Tomó las manos del castaño y las colocó alrededor de su cintura, Lovino agradeció tener puesto el casco, estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza. — No te sueltes.

Antes de que Gilbert se pusiera en marcha, Lovino miró a Antonio, que los miraba desde lejos bastante preocupado. Gilbert finalmente se puso en marcha, Lovino cerró sus ojos y se aferró un poco, nunca antes se había subido a una moto y estaba algo aterrado. Volvió abrir los ojos cuando notó que se había detenido, al parecer el semáforo estaba en rojo.

— Hey, no cierres los ojos, necesito que me digas por dónde ir. —Nuevamente el semáforo cambió, Lovino poco a poco perdió el miedo y le daba indicaciones de donde tenía que ir. Llegaron realmente rápido, normalmente en el autobús hace como 45 minutos, ahora había hecho como la mitad, si es que no era menos. — Amo las motos, siempre llegas rápido. — Gilbert casi besaba a su moto. — Bien, me voy, no compres drogas. — Dijo serio pero luego ambos rieron. — Nos vemos, Lovi.

Vio como Gilbert se ponía de nuevo en marcha, sería bueno encontrarse otra vez y tomar café en ese lugar desierto. Caminó hasta la entrada de la casa de Arthur y antes de tocar la puerta, el rubio la abrió y lo jaló.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Arthur notablemente preocupado.

— ¿Ah? Sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué? — Preguntó algo confuso, Lovino debería preguntar eso, el enfermo era Arthur, no él.

— Antonio mandó un mensaje diciéndome que te habían raptado, incluso me mandó fotos. — La voz de Arthur estaba ronca y sonaba su nariz a cada palabra que daba. Enseñó su celular con fotos donde se iba con Gilbert.

Lovino en vez de irritarse, soltó una fuerte risa ante eso, sabía que Antonio podía ser estúpido, pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaba esa estupidez. — ¿Raptar? Arthur, por favor ¿En serio crees lo que te dice Antonio?

El rubio suspiró y volvió acostarse en su cama, se apresuró a creer que algo le había pasado a Lovino. — _Whatever..._ ¿Quién era el chico con el que llegaste? —Dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo el termómetro y lo ponía en su boca.

¿Amigo? No, apenas lo conoció ¿Conocido? Sentía que era demasiado pronto incluso para decir eso. — Lo conocí mientras esperaba que dejaba de llover, no es la gran cosa.

— "No es la gran cosa". ¡Te subiste a una moto con él!

— No seas melodramático, va a la universidad que está a dos calles de la escuela, se llama Gilbert. —Cuando terminó de decir todo eso se quedó callado ¿Estaba defendiendo a Gilbert? Se sonrojó un poco y cambió de tema. — Eso no importa, no es un secuestrador, fin. — Empezó a sacar de su mochila varios cuadernos. — Estos son los apuntes de la clase de cálculo, biología y literatura. En las demás clases no hicimos nada.

— _Thanks._ Sabes que podrías haberme mandado fotos de los apuntes en lugar de venir, _right? —_ Tomó los cuadernos abriéndolos en las últimas hojas.

— Esto es un pretexto para no estar en casa, además me gusta estar en tu casa, tus hermanos no viven contigo y tu padres no te están gritando por cualquier cosa. — Se acostó en otro de los sofás de la casa. — ¿Cómo sigue tu fiebre?

 _—_ Bajó un poco, pero vuelve a cada rato, luego se me congestionó la nariz. —Estornudó y sacó otro paquete de pañuelos. _—_ No creo ir lo que queda de la semana.

— Ahora que no fuiste, me di cuenta de lo retrasados y estúpidos que son los de la clase. Creo que hasta hice amigo imaginario, se llama Matthew.

— Ese nombre siento que lo he escuchado antes... No, no recuerdo, olvídalo.

Arthur comenzó a pasar los apuntes de Lovino a su cuaderno, mientras lo hacían seguían conversando un poco.

Ya se hacía tarde, aunque la casa de Lovino no estaba lejos, tenía que irse, se despidió de Arthur para dirigirse a su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

Nuevo día, nueva mierda. Ya no llovía, aunque aún estaba nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento podría hacerlo. Era un buen clima, lo bueno de esos días era que no sólo la mayoría de los alumnos faltaban, incluso algunos profesores también lo hacían, teniendo casi todas las horas libres.  
Nuevamente iría a la casa de Arthur, tenía que esperar en la parada, hoy no estaba lloviendo así que no tenía que ir a la cafetería, pero se preguntaba si Gilbert estaría ahí.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la parada de autobús vio que Antonio estaba ahí con varios de su clase. Todavía ni llegaba y ya podía sentir las miradas y cuchicheos sobre él. No estaba de humor para eso, podía ir un rato a la cafetería hasta que se fueran.

Otra vez entró a la cafetería y para su sorpresa, Gilbert estaba ahí.

— ¡Hola! ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Mi nombre es Alfred! ¡Hace un muy buen clima hoy! ¡¿Deseas algo?! ¡¿Quieres algo?! ¡Tenemos veinte por ciento de descuento en todo el menú!

— Dame lo de ayer.

— ¡Enseguida!

Gilbert estaba sentado en la barra, se sentó a un lado de él y cuando lo hizo el albino le sonrió.

— Volviste~ —Dijo en tono cantarín y sin despegar la vista del castaño.

— Estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Tú también volviste.

— Estoy igual que tú, perdiendo el tiempo. De hecho, acabo de llegar.

— ¡Aquí está tu café! ¡¿Algo más?! ¡¿Se te ofrece otra cosa?! — Alfred era realmente rápido atendiendo a los clientes.

— No, gracias.

— ¡Disfruta tu café!

— Oye, Alfred. —Gilbert lo llamó y el chico rápidamente volteo. — ¿Por qué trabajas aquí?

La pregunta no sólo sorprendió a Alfred, también a Lovino. — La cafetería es un negocio familiar y me obligan a trabajar aquí. — Dijo Alfred como en forma de berrinche.

— ¿No vas a la escuela? —Ahora preguntó Lovino, comprendió que Gilbert dijo eso tratando de que Alfred se uniera a la conversación.

— No quise entrar a la universidad.

Ahora los tres conversaban animadamente, como el lugar siempre estaba solo, era probable que Alfred casi no hablara con nadie, así que cuando Gilbert y Lovino comenzaron a hablarle, realmente se sentía entusiasmado. Pero Lovino de nuevo tenía que irse, tenía con Arthur. Se levantó de la barra, lo cual Gilbert también imitó.

— Adiós, Al. — El primero en despedirse fue Gilbert.

— Nos vemos, Alfred.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana!— Alfred se despidió animadamente, había hecho nuevos amigos.

¿Ir mañana? Se quedaron en la puerta unos segundos pensando en eso, no era mala idea.

— Si, nos vemos mañana. — Respondió Gilbert y finalmente salieron. — ¿Quieres que te lleve de nuevo, Lovi?

Si ya lo había llevado una vez, no hacía daño otra. — Bien.

— A todo esto a dónde vas ¿Con tu novia? — Dijo en tono picarón y entregándole el casco.

— Ojalá, voy a visitar a un amigo que está enfermo. —Se puso el casco y ambos se subieron a la moto.

— Ay, qué amable eres. —Dijo con sarcasmo y poniéndose en marcha.

Mientras tanto Antonio aún seguía en la parada, cuando vio que Lovino se fue de nuevo con ese sujeto, él también se marchó.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _Oh, Antonio, eres mi favorito pero me encanta ponerte de acosador tonto(?)_

 _¡Siguen las actualizaciones imprevistas!_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	4. Chapter 4

— ¿Otra vez te trajo tu novio? —Dijo Arthur mientras abría la puerta dejando que su amigo entrara.

— Apenas lo conocí. —Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y entrando a la casa.

— Pero dejas que te lleve en su moto ¿No?

Chasqueó la lengua desviando mirada.— No es para tanto.

— ¿"No es para tanto"? Desde ayer Antonio no deja de mandarme mensajes preguntando quién es el tipo con el que te vas.

— Qué patético. No hables de Antonio, no me interesa. —Se sentó en el sofá sacando un cuaderno. Los apuntes.

— No sé ni por qué te molestas en venir, no hacen nada. _Maybe..._ ¿Para mirar a tu nuevo novio? Eres increíblemente homosexual.

— ¡No es mi novio!

— Ese sonrojo no dice lo mismo. — Rio de forma burlona sonándose la nariz.

Después de media hora de Arthur molestando a Lovino diciendo que Gilbert es su novio, finalmente Lovino se fue, esta vez se quedó menos tiempo a causa de que el clima parecía empeorar.

No lo había pensado, pero era viernes. Arthur regresaba el lunes, ya no podría ir a la cafetería, Arthur odiaba hacer mal tercio... _"Aunque podría estar con Alfred"._ Sacudió su cabeza ¿Por qué quería estar a solas con Gilbert?  
El fin de semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aún seguían los días lluviosos y eso significaba horas libres. Sus clases ya habían terminado, Arthur y Lovino se dirigían a la salida.

— ¿No te da un olor a acosador? —Dijo Arthur mientras olfateaba a su alrededor. Antonio estaba detrás de ellos.

— Más bien a bastardo. —Le siguió el juego, ambos rieron un poco y Antonio no entendía que se referían a él.

— ¡Lovi! — En la salida estaba Gilbert, varias chicas se quedaban observándolo mientras cuchicheaban, típicas pubertas al ver a un universitario.— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Lovino había caminado hasta donde estaba el albino, seguido por un rubio y un moreno que fingía caminar lento mientras observaba con detalle al albino.

— ¿No me digas que es otro acosador? —Susurró Arthur haciendo que Gilbert volteara a verlo.

— Oh ¿Tu eres el amigo de Lovi?

— Es Arthur. —Dijo Lovino presentando a su amigo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Volvió a preguntar, caminaban a la parada de autobús, seguidos muy de cerca por Antonio.

— Sabía que tú uniforme era de esta escuela. —Señaló hacia atrás, refiriéndose a la escuela que ya habían pasado. — Y decidí venir, hace mucho que no pasaba por esta preparatoria.

— ¿Estudiaste aquí?

— Dos años, me echaron.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mala conducta. —Lovino estaba en medio de Arthur y Gilbert, el castaño y el albino hablaban, Arthur sentía que hacía mal tercio y Antonio... Sólo escuchaba. — Deberíamos ir con Al. No fuimos con él al día siguiente como habíamos dicho.

— ¿Quién es Al? —Preguntó Arthur haciendo que su presencia al fin se notara.

— Un amigo, vamos. Al se pondrá contento si lo llevamos.

Arthur y Lovino se miraron, uno lo miraba con cuestionamiento y el otro con resignación.

Fueron a la cafetería, Arthur al principio creyó que estaba abandonada, vio que Lovino y Gilbert entraban normalmente, así que él también los imitó.

— ¡Lovino! ¡Gilbert! —Alfred se levantó rápidamente cuando vio a los primeros dos entrar, luego posó su vista en el rubio.

— ¡Te trajimos a otro cliente! —Dijo el albino mientras se sentaba al mismo tiempo que Lovino en la barra, Arthur los imitó.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Son los mejores! —Sus ojos brillaron y los abrazó al mismo tiempo por encima de la barra. — ¿Qué quieres, nuevo cliente? —Ahora se dirigía al chico de cejas gruesas.

—... Té.

— ¡Enseguida! —Alfred se fue a la cocina, ni siquiera dijo de que quería el té. Gilbert apenas iba a romper el hielo cuando Alfred apareció de nuevo, parecía que tenía todo listo para cuando ellos llegaran, incluso el té. — ¡Aquí está!

Los tres agradecieron tomando cada quien lo que le correspondía, Alfred miraba fijamente al amigo de Lovino, lo miraba con cierta curiosidad y Arthur se percató.

— _What?_

— ¡Tus cejas son realmente grandes! —Dijo de lo más natural, haciendo que el castaño y el albino desviaran la mirada en un intento de aguantar la risa.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Tus cejas! ¿Siempre han sido así de grandes?

Ambos rubios empezaron a discutir sobre cejas y lo que era el tamaño estándar de las cejas.

— Así que... ¿Fuiste a esa preparatoria? —Preguntó Lovino dirigiéndose al albino cuando notó como Arthur y Alfred ya se hablaban cómodamente.

— _Já_. Pero en cuarto me echaron, al parecer mi conducta era "inapropiada" y "grosera". Me saltaba las clases y le grite a un profesor que se callara.

Lovino rio, a decir verdad, pensaba que Antonio era esa clase de chico descarado, pero no, nunca se saltaba una clase y siempre hablaba bien de todos los profesores. En cambio Lovino hablaba mal de todos los profesores que le ponían malas notas y se saltaba algunas clases que no le gustaban, nunca le dijo eso a Antonio. Pero con Gilbert lo dijo, sentía que podía decir todo lo que hacía sin esperar una cara de preocupación.  
En algún momento los cuatro comenzaron a hablar, de la escuela, de cómo odiaban al maestro de cálculo, Gilbert diciendo que la universidad apestaba, etc.

Pero aunque hablaban animadamente, se hacía tarde, de hecho, ahora se habían quedado más tiempo, ya estaba oscureciendo, incluso Alfred dijo que cerraría. Ahora Lovino no se iría con Gilbert, estaba Arthur.

— ¡¿Te acompaño a tu casa, _Artie_?! —Dijo Alfred sorprendiendo a los tres.

— No creo que sea necesario. Además estoy con Lo-... — Pero una estúpida y peculiar idea pasó por su mente. — _okay. —_ Los tres voltearon sorprendidos con el de cejas gruesas, en especial el castaño que no entendía nada. — Los dejamos, solos.

Y el castaño entendió todo. Arthur sí que era un maldito, se desquitaría con él luego. Fue demasiado obvio al dejarlo solos, incluso lo dijo en voz alta. No quería ni mirar a Gilbert a la cara.

— Eso fue raro...

— Así es Arthur… —Dijo rechinando los dientes de puro coraje, lo golpearía, definitivamente lo golpearía.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve por primera vez a tu casa?

O tal vez sólo le daría un leve golpe.

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Mis actualizaciones siempre son tan imprevistas :'D ¿Por qué no algo de UsUk?(?) -Le tiran piedras-.  
Al principio tenía problemas con iniciar los fics, ahora es para terminarlos .-. _

_¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	5. Chapter 5

— Parece que Al y tu amiguito se llevaron bastante bien ¡Hasta se ofreció a llevarlo a casa! Que considerado ¿No crees? —Preguntó Gilbert bastante energético, parecía contento de saber que el amigo de Lovino que parecía ser un asocial consiguiera hablar con alguien más. — Aunque también me sorprendió que aceptara, tal vez le agradó mucho Al.

— No creo que haya sido por eso… —Masculló entre dientes, sabía que la verdadera razón por la que Arthur había aceptado fue para dejarlo a solas con Gilbert.

— Pero ahora que recuerdo… —Entrecerró sus ojos carmesíes mirando fijamente a un punto ciego. — Tú también aceptaste cuando me ofrecí llevarte a tu casa. Ya veo porque con buenos amigos. —Bromeó haciendo esa típica sonrisa con sorna. — Cambiando de tema. — Se habían quedado afuera del café mientras veían a los dos rubios irse, pero se quedaron platicando un pequeño rato. — ¡Conseguí otro casco! ¿No es genial? Lo escogí rojo, por ti. —Le entregó el casco mientras le quitaba el negro que había agarrado, era su único y favorito caso, pero se lo prestaba por seguridad.

— ¿Por mí? —Preguntó extrañado. — ¿Por qué conseguiste otro? —Era cierto que últimamente se iba con él, pero no creyó que le fuera a comprar un casco especialmente para que él se sintiera más cómodo.

— ¿Cómo qué para qué? La seguridad es primero, duh. —Dijo con ironía. — La primera vez que nos conocimos mencionaste que te gustaba el rojo, tengo buena memoria. Además quisiera mi casco de vuelta ¿Sabes? —Eso lo dijo serio, más luego sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura al ver su casco. — Se está haciendo tarde y dije que te llevaría a tu casa, sube. — Se montó en su motocicleta, siempre lo hacía con mucho estilo mientras lo veía ponerse el casco, normalmente era él, el único que se ponía casco. Lovino le siguió poniéndose detrás de él imitándolo en lo del casco.  
No había mucho que guiar, vivía en la misma dirección que Arthur, sólo como a una cuadra más lejos; Lovino ya no le daba tanta vergüenza sujetar la cintura del albino como en un principio, admitía que aún le daba, pero ahora era menos obvio y pellizcaba al mayor cuando aceleraba o se agachaba demasiado en una curva, sabía que lo hacía con el propósito de asustarlo y que se aferrara más a él.

— Aquí está bien. —Gilbert había disminuido la velocidad, pues ya habían pasado la casa de Arthur. Además Lovino no quería que lo llevara hasta la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Seguro? Por tu mirada sé que no es tu casa. ¿No quieres que tus padres sepan que eres amigo de un chico malo? —Se había detenido completamente y preguntó con burla, Lovino aprovechó que parecía estar parqueado para bajarse y quitarse el casco. El albino sólo se limitó a subir el visor de su casco.

— Más bien no quiero que me pregunten por ti. —Fue directo y honesto, pues no quería que su madre o hermano lo vieran y lo interrogaran.

— Como sea. —Se resignó Gilbert. — Algún día me los presentarás, te lo aseguro. —Bajó el visor, se despidió con la mano y se puso de nuevo en marcha.

No supo a qué se refirió exactamente con eso, ni loco lo presentaría a su hermano y mucho menos a sus padres. Siempre evitaba presentar amigos por las preguntas, aunque conocían a Arthur nunca lo llevaba a casa; Cuando notó que Gilbert ya estaba lo bastante lejos, cruzó la calle y caminó unas cuantas casas más hasta llegar a la suya. Entró limitándose sólo a ver a su madre sin decirle nada y subió directamente su habitación.

— ¿Quién era el chico que te trajo? —Preguntó un entusiasta Feliciano en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartían. A veces Lovino odiaba tener un gemelo y tener que compartir la habitación con él porque según sus padres: _"Los gemelos deben estar siempre juntos"_. ¿Qué clase de vil y absurda mentira era esa?

— ¿Qué mierda te importa? —Sólo quería acostarse en su cama y fingir que dormía.

— No es normal que te traigan a casa, además Antonio me dijo que saliste con un chico. —Completó alguien más en la habitación, Lovino no se había percatado de la presencia de Arthur, además su madre tampoco dijo nada, debió entrar a escondidas.

— ¿Por qué carajo hablan con él? —Entrecerró la vista un poco extrañado, ahora resultaba que no sólo Antonio preguntaba por Gilbert. — ¡¿Y tú cuándo mierda entraste?! —Alzó la voz dirigiéndose al rubio, pero no lo suficiente para que su madre se acercara.

— A mí también me ha preguntado por él, ya sabes que comparto clase de química con él. —Se limitó a sólo alzar los hombros. Y Arthur aprovechó que Feliciano hablara para no contestar a la pregunta de Lovino.—No sabía que ya estabas quedando con alguien ¡Te felicito! Muchos no se te acercan por tu cara, si la cambiaras estoy seguro que conseguirías pareja muy rápido.

— ¿Mi cara? ¿Quedando? ¿Química? ¿Qué?

— Siempre parece que estas molesto o aburrido, por eso muchas personas no se te acercan a socializar contigo, si tuvieras un gesto más agradable harías muchos amigos. —Dijo con una sonrisa boba y sus ojos cerrados.— Le pregunte a Arthur si conocía al chico ya que Antonio no dejaba de preguntarme por él y me dijo que era tu nuevo novio.

— ¡No es mi novio! — Mataría a Arthur, definitivamente lo mataría. ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse justo cuando decía eso? Parecía que estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Por qué no es tu novio aún? Si hasta te espera y te trae a casa. —Parecía muy asombrado.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabe que soy gay! Y no se lo pienso decir, no por ahora…

— No sabes cómo va a reaccionar… ¿Es lo que te preocupa? —No hubo respuesta, pero parecía que el silencio hablaba, soltó un suspiró, no sabía con qué cara mirar a su mejor amigo. — Hoy en día es muy normal enterarse que alguien que conoces es gay, no le tomes tanta importancia. —Trató de animarlo, más no estaba muy seguro como hacerlo.

— ¿Qué tal si es homofóbico?

— Que tal si no. —Contestó Feliciano que también trataba de animarlo.

Lovino siempre había sido muy inseguro respecto a decir libremente eso, por eso se enojó cuando Antonio lo andaba divulgando por toda la escuela. También cuando se lo dijo a Feliciano y Arthur tardó mucho, los dos se sorprendieron, pero no hubo más, no hubo preguntas, ni lo trataron de "hacer entrar en razón"; Lovino sólo era capaz de hacer chistes respecto a eso con Arthur.

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _¿Me extrañaron? c: Yo sé que sí, no se hagan(?) Ya pues :c No sé, me gusta escribir sobre los problemas que tienen al expresar libremente que son gays, es decir, todos tienen problemas para aceptar eso, bueno no problemas, más bien como dificultad al no saber cómo expresarlo. Y no sé, mi Lovi tiene miedo de decir que es gay, pero por alguna razón todos se lo esperaban xDDD sientan la vibra del orgullo(?) –ChisteSúperCulero-._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_

 _Quiero disculparme con todas las que me dejan comentarios ;; no los contesto porque se me olvida o no se como contestarles ;-; me siento mal por eso, pero leo todos y me motivan, a veces tuvo un mal día y veo que lindas personitas se tomaron el tiempo de comentar este intento de fic -EmoticónCorazón-. Hay una que me a dejado en cada capítulo de este fic, si ves esto Yui, eres la mejor -OtroEmoticónCorazón- En serio siento mucho no contestarlos ;; pero es que siento que mis respuestas estarán muy secas(?) ;;_


	6. Chapter 6

— ¡LOVINO!

— ¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ?! —Se sobresaltó un poco dando un pequeño salto. Ahora no era a Arthur quien le hablaba.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces muy distraído. —Se encontraban en el café de siempre, se había hecho costumbre ir casi todos los días después de la escuela. Arthur también iba pero se la pasaba con Alfred.

— No… ¡Quiero decir! Sí, estoy bien… —Desde que habló con Arthur y Feliciano no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto sobre decirle a Gilbert que era gay. Temía su reacción, pues podía ser desde indiferencia, a emocionarse o hasta la peor de todas, que le dejara de hablar. Pues aunque no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, le había tomado algo de aprecio, pues aunque no tenían gustos parecidos y su manera de pensar tampoco era parecida a la suya, sentía que de una forma u otra se complementaban.

— Estás raro… Como sea, después de tanto tiempo por fin conseguí salir de casa. —Gilbert parecía muy entusiasmado, más de costumbre.

— Todos los días sales de casa, genio. —Dijo con sarcasmo, al no entender a qué se refería, además aún seguía algo ido.

— Creo que te está afectando mucho la escuela… Me refiero a que por fin salí de la casa, que viviré solo, en un departamento, ya no hay más reglas de casa, puedo llegar a la hora que sea… Quieres que sea más directo, porqué no puedo.

— Ya, ya entendí, al fin eres independiente… No sabía que trabajabas. — Fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente cuando dijo departamento, pues nunca le había comentado que tenía trabajo de medio tiempo.

— No lo hago.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo pagas el alquiler?

— Oh, mis padres lo pagan. —Lo dijo completamente serio, como si fuera común que eso pasara.

— Eso… ¡No es ser independiente! — Dijo algo molesto, no sabía si lo decía en serio o no, pero aún así.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En serio lo preguntas?

— Estoy jugando. —Empezó hacer esa risa característica suya. — Mis padres no me pagan el alquiler, de hecho no pago. —Parecía muy orgulloso de decir eso.

— ¿Por qué? —Era posible que eso pasara, porque de ser así, también quería.

— La dueña de los departamentos está enamorada de mí, dijo que estaba bien si no pagaba alquiler, de hecho hasta me da dinero porque viva ahí. —Dijo con algo de burla.

— ¿Es en serio...?

— Esto sí es en serio. Y como ya estaba desesperado por salir de casa, acepté. Tiene sus ventajas que las señoras te amen ¿Sabías?

— Bueno… Suena genial, supongo.

— Lo es, y me gustaría que fueras. —Cambió su tono a más suave.

— ¿Qué?

— Visitarme… ¿Lo harás verdad? — Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

— Sí… Claro, algún día…

No estaba muy seguro, ¿visitarlo? No era una mala idea, pero sentía que por alguna razón no debía; una parte de él aún no estaba del todo cómodo estando cerca de Gilbert, pues aún no le había dicho "eso" y sentía que todo cambiaría cuando se lo dijera. No encontraba la manera ni el momento para decírselo y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más mal.  
Ya era tiempo de irse, Arthur siempre se quedaba un tiempo más que Lovino, no había problema, se iba con Alfred y él con Gilbert, suponía que todo estaba bien. Se despidieron de aquellos dos y salieron.

Al salir ahí estaba de nuevo, Antonio. Cada vez era más obvio, al principio sabía que los espiaba, pero no le tomaba demasiada importancia, pues no era muy obvio, se escondía mejor. Era como si se le hubieran acabado las ideas para esconderse y ahora recurriera a lo más obvio. Lovino siempre lo notaba y siempre esperaba que Gilbert no lo notara, pues para explicarle de Antonio primero tendría que decir que es gay y no podía hacer eso, aún. Arthur le había dicho en varias ocasiones que no necesitaba explicarle de Antonio a Gilbert, ni a nadie. Podía que tuviera razón y podía sonar que estaba muy solo, pero desde hace mucho tiempo no hacía amigos fuera de su escuela o que vivían cerca de su casa, además prefería pasar más tiempo con él que con sus compañeros de su clase.

— ¡Lovino!

— ¿Qué?

— En serio, sí que estas distraído hoy… El casco. —Lo primero lo dijo con tono de regaño para después aventarle el casco. — ¿Hay algo que te perturbe, mi pequeño amigo? —Dijo con algo de sarcasmo y preocupación a la vez, al final dando una ligera risa.

No respondió al instante, se puso el casco mirando de reojo a donde estaba Antonio. —Nada, sólo… Tengo sueño. —Mintió, tenía que buscar excusas mejores, casi siempre usaba la misma; siempre rogaba para que no mirara a Antonio.

— Será mejor que no te duermas en el camino porque no es carro. — Bromeó un poco.

Nunca lo llevaba hasta su casa, Lovino no quería que su madre y su abuelo lo vieran, empezarían las preguntas y no quería eso, esperaba que Feliciano no dijera nada, no era muy bueno guardando secretos. Así que por eso prefería que lo dejara a unas cuantas calles de su casa y caminar, todo para no tener una charla con su familia. Gilbert al principio protestaba un poco, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró hacerlo. El albino sabía en que casa vivía, siempre esperaba hasta que llegara a la puerta de su casa y se iba, obviamente a escondidas de Lovino, porque si él se enteraba, seguro lo mataba.

— ¿Cuándo les dirás de tu nuevo novio? —Como siempre Feliciano metiéndose en lo que no debía.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es mi novio?

— Te estás tardando.

Cuando escuchó eso, agarró y le aventó una almohada. — Ya te pareces a mamá.

— Es que él se ve mucho más agradable y masculino que Antonio. Nunca te lo dije porque eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero Antonio se miraba muy… Como decirlo… Delicado.

— Eso ya lo sé… ¿Ya lo viste? —Se quedó algo confuso, según él, no dejaba que Gilbert lo trajera hasta casa para que no lo vieran, entonces ¿cómo lo vio Feliciano?

— Arthur me enseñó una foto de él.

— ¿Arthur tiene foto de él? —Eso era aún más extraño.

— También sales tú, no te pongas celoso. Tomó una foto a escondidas.

— ¡No estoy celoso…! —Aclaró su garganta como si eso le regresara la compostura. — Sólo no le digas a nadie de él, en serio a nadie.

— No le diré a nadie, pero casi todos los días te recoge, ya muchos lo han visto, sólo preguntan algunas chicas, a los demás les da igual, las chicas que no saben que tú eres gay preguntan por él. —Confesó Feliciano.

— Quieres decir… ¿Todos piensan que es mi novio? —Preguntó algo abrumado.

— Sí… No quería decírtelo porque siempre estás diciendo que no es tu novio y que no le diga a nadie, pero en la escuela lo conocen como tu novio. —Dijo algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— No puede ser…

— No le des tanta importancia, a muchos no les importa, parecen ignorarlo. —Trató de animarlo, pues era la verdad, nadie en la escuela le hacía burla por ser gay, era como si todos lo ignoraran totalmente o no les importara.

— Ese no es el problema… Bueno, en parte lo era.

— No le des mucha importancia, todo está bien. —Le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de animarlo.

— Eso espero...

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡EAAAAA! ¡Hola! Siento mucho no haber actualizado, en serio :c pero he estado muy deprimida, una profesora me reprobó porque se le dio la gana, es verdad, no estoy jugando ;; sólo tuve un error en el examen y dijo que no era "competente" y me reprobó ;; me dio un bajón, es mi último semestre y me voy a atrasar sólo por eso ;; no tuve ganas de nada por algún tiempo, ni de comer..._

 _Ya perdón, me llegó el sentimiento de nuevo, siento tardar mucho, pero aquí esta~ En este capítulo estaba planeando meter a Antonio, pero creo que salió más relleno(?) Tal vez en el próximo capítulo si lo meta, o hasta el otro, aún no lo sé, pero de que lo meto, lo meto._

 _Algo corto, lo sé :/_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	7. Chapter 7

El clima estaba realmente loco, hace unos cuantos días estaba lloviendo y parecía que no saldría el sol; ahora estaba haciendo calor, odiaba el calor más de lo que odiaba a Antonio. Pero cada vez faltaba menos para que acabara el semestre, no era su último semestre pero sí lo era para Antonio, estaba feliz con eso.

Llegó el día que Antonio no había ido a la escuela, no creyó que ese día llegaría o lo vería, pues siempre era muy puntual y responsable, supuestamente había faltado por una gripa según le dijo Arthur, era increíble que Arthur estuviera más pendiente de los que le pasaba a Antonio que él. No le importaba lo que le pasara, sólo si eso incluía que lo dejara en paz, sí. Estaba totalmente tranquilo, no sentía miradas desde lejos y sentía que podía ir a donde sea sin ser mirado o juzgado. Pero hoy tampoco vería a Gilbert, según le dijo, tenía que ir hacer unos arreglos a su nueva casa.

— ¿Estás triste porque no verás a tu novio hoy?

Ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar que era su novio que ya no valía la pena decir que no lo era. — No, ¿tú veras al tuyo hoy?

— Bien jugado… —Lo fulminó con la mirada, pues sabía a quién se refería. — Y sí, si lo veré, de hecho es muy acogedor el lugar, ¿no quieres ir?

— No, no quiero hacer mal tercio. —Dijo con ironía pues Arthur siempre era el que se quejaba de que hacía mal tercio, otra vez sólo recibió una mirada fulminante acompañado con un chasquido de dientes.

Era raro salir de la escuela y que no lo estuviera esperando cierto albino. Fue hasta la parada de autobús con Arthur, este se fue a la cafetería y él después de mucho tiempo iría a su casa directo de la escuela, hace mucho que no tomaba el autobús.  
Estaba esperando a que llegara el autobús, lo miró desde lejos, preparándose para cuando llegara, cuando alguien le llegó por detrás alzando sus brazos en una especie de extraño abrazo. Se espantó tanto dejando escapar un peculiar grito.

— No sabía que podías gritar así. —Dijo entre risas Gilbert.

— ¡Cállate…! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Creí que arreglarías tu nueva casa. —Estaba rojo de vergüenza, ese vergonzoso grito que hacía cuando se asustaba, como lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Por eso trató de cambiar rápido el tema.

— Sí… Me dio flojera y vine para acá. —Tenía sus manos sobre su cintura, mirando al autobús que pasaba de largo sin detenerse. — Parece que lo perdiste. —Lovino miró el autobús todo perdido, tendría que esperar al otro, si no mal recordaba pasaba cada 15 minutos. — O podría llevarte… Sirve que ves mí nueva casa.

Todo parecía un plan, un horrible plan todo calculado. — No, hoy no.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Te puedo hasta llevar a la escuela en la mañana! —Refunfuñó Gilbert, parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

— Aún soy menor de edad, ¿lo olvidas? Vivo con mi madre. —Dijo con sátira, en realidad había muchas más razones.

— A veces se me olvida eso… Entonces, ¿qué tal la próxima semana? Puedes avisar con tiempo. —Parecía no rendirse con eso.

— Está bien. —Terminó aceptando, no podía ser tan malo, o al menos eso esperaba.

— Como te hice perder el autobús, te llevaré como recompensa, sube.

De alguna forma ya sabía que eso pasaría en cuanto lo vio. No se quejaba, se ahorraba el dinero del pasaje, los incómodos asientos de plástico y que le tocara sentarse a lado de un raro.

.

Al llegar se sorprendió que Gilbert aún no se hubiera ido, era como si le quisiera decir algo. Sólo se quedó mirando a la nada algo pensativo, se reincorporó y se puso en marcha, estaba muy raro. No le dio mucha importancia y caminó hasta su casa; su madre estaba trabajando, su abuelo estaba durmiendo y Feliciano estaba siendo estúpido por ahí.

Llegó la hora de la cena, Feliciano siempre se la pasaba hablando de lo que pasó en la escuela, su madre asentía y de vez en cuando soltaba un comentario, su abuelo tenía al igual que Feliciano una sonrisa boba pareciendo muy emocionado.  
Podría aprovechar para avisar que iría con Gilbert la próxima semana, además era mejor hacerlo mucho antes, así no le salían con tontos planes de la nada para él.

— El viernes un amigo me invitó a dormir a su casa. —Dijo sin levantar la mirada del plato en ningún momento, mientras movía con el tenedor su espagueti.

— ¿Amigo? ¿Te refieres a Arthur? —Su madre no parecía reaccionar, seguía comiendo mientras bebía. — No ocupas ser tan formal, es sólo Arthur.

— No… Es otro amigo.

Los tres dejaron de comer y fijaron su vista en él. Los dos adultos lo miraban asombrado, su hermano con un toque picarón, pues sabía de quien se trataba. — ¿Tienes un nuevo amigo? ¿De dónde lo conociste? Si tú ni sales. —Su madre parecía muy emocionada pero al mismo tiempo confusa, pues su hijo mayor no salía mucho que digamos.

— Lo conozco de por ahí. —No sabía explicarles cómo lo conoció.

— Ya, ya. No es para tanto dónde lo conoció. —Su abuelo entró en la conversación, parecía salvarlo. — Deberíamos alegrarnos de que lo invitaron. —Por una parte Lovino se sentía feliz de que su abuelo lo apoyara, pero por otro sentía que lo trataba como si fuera un completo asocial que no podía relacionarse. — Yo no veo problema, además ya está algo grandecito para que lo dejes ir.

— Ese no es el problema, Papá. —Ahora parecía angustiada. — No conozco a su nuevo amigo, ¿qué tal si es un drogadicto? —Los otros tres se miraron de reojo ante esa pregunta.

— Creo que exageras… Feliciano, ¿tú has visto al amigo de Lovino? —Preguntó a Feliciano, pues dependiendo lo que dijera, la madre accedería, confiaba ciegamente en él, en Lovino, no tanto.

— Sí, se llama Gilbert, va en la universidad. —Lovino lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, no quería decir su nombre, ni que iba en la universidad.

— ¡Oh! Es universitario, te conseguiste un universitario~ Está bien, está bien. Sólo usen protección. —Su madre terminó aceptando, no dejó sonreír cuando escuchó que era universitario.

Durante la cena ya no dijo nada, Lovino quería meterse en un hoyo y no salir. Ahora también el abuelo y su madre creían que Gilbert era su novio sin ni siquiera conocerlo.  
Ni siquiera sabía si reclamarle a Feliciano o no, pues hubiera preferido que no dijera nada, pero gracias a eso ya no preguntaron más.

.

.

.

Sorprendentemente al día siguiente tampoco había ido Antonio a la escuela, sentía que había un Dios que si lo quería.  
Sus clases transcurrieron normales, largas y aburridas horas de clases. Arthur se había ido a la última hora, al parecer sus hermanos se habían perdido.

Se sintió un poco mal por Alfred, pues Arthur era su única compañía. Pensó en visitarlo, pero al acabar las clases fue y notó que estaba cerrada, era la primera vez que veía cerrada esa cafetería.

— Es raro que Al cierre, ¿no crees? —Gilbert estaba detrás de él. Se asustó de nuevo, pero no lo suficiente para soltar un grito como la otra vez.

— Sí… —Giró un poco la cabeza pues no veía por ningún lado la motocicleta de Gilbert, cuando volteó vio que se encontraba Antonio. ¿No se suponía que no había ido ese día a clases? De nuevo giró la cabeza, esperando que Gilbert no lo viera, pero ocurrió lo que no quería.

Gilbert estaba mirando justo a donde estaba Antonio. Luego se giró, mirándolo con seriedad. —No te lo había comentado porque al principio pensé que no sabías… Pero creo que siempre supiste. Varias veces he visto a ese chico, he visto que usa el mismo uniforme que tú y he visto que se queda desde que llegamos hasta que nos vamos… ¿Quién es?

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡SE PRENDIÓ ESTÁ MIERDA!  
Oc no… __Actualicé mucho antes de lo previsto. Mi plan era actualizar justo cuando acabaran los finales… Pero aquí estoy, en finales y actualizando… Lo que ya está perdido, ya no se recupera (Yo hablándole al semestre(?)_

 _Se me ocurrió una idea súper genialosa (Creo que esa palabra ni existe(?) pa' el fic, ya veré si lo pongo o no, son ideas muy random mías y pues, son mis gustos xD Tal vez no la ponga o la "adapte" lo más posible es que no lo ponga(?)_

 _CHAN CHAN CHAN ¿Qué pasará? Ni yo lo sé(?)_ _Bueno ya._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	8. Chapter 8

— ¿Quién es?

Cuando escuchó eso sintió que el corazón se le iba, podía jurar que sintió que se le detuvo. Gilbert no podía estar preguntándole eso, esos dos no tenían por qué conocerse. — Ah, él… No lo conozco. —Miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Antonio, el cual ya no estaba; esperaba que esa mentira funcionara, pues la verdad no quería explicarle todo lo que sucedió.

— ¡ESO ES MÁS PELIGROSO! ¡¿No lo conoces?! ¡Entonces es un acosador! —Gilbert parecía realmente preocupado y más cuando Lovino dijo que no lo conocía. — ¿Antes de conocernos también te seguía _? Mein gott_ , Lovino! ¡¿No te preocupa que algo te pueda pasar?!

Lovino se sentía realmente culpable, no esperaba para nada que reaccionara de esa forma, resultó ser peor decir que no lo conocía. Tomó un gran respiro, tenía que decirle la verdad. — ¡No es eso! Yo… Yo, sí lo conozco… —Lo dijo despacio y en voz un poco baja y en ningún momento lo miró; tenía la cabeza en alto, miraba a todos lados, pero no a él.

— ¿Qué? —Gilbert no entendía nada, parecía que estaba realmente confundido. — ¿Cómo qué si lo conoces? Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices nada? —Gilbert hacía muchas preguntas claramente molesto, pues no entendía para nada lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Lovino.

— ¡¿Eso qué te importa?! ¡No te incumbe! ¡Sólo ignóralo! —Ni él supo porque dijo eso, no supo porque reaccionó así, Gilbert sólo estaba preocupado por él. Y más sin embargo, su temperamento no podía estar tranquilo en ningún momento. Lo miraba con sus cejas fruncidas, él también parecía estar molesto.

— ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Cómo qué: "Qué te importa"?! ¡Somos…! —Quedó callado de repente, ahora él evadía la vista. — Sólo… Olvídalo. —Sólo soltó un pequeño pero muy pesado suspiro. Parecía muy decepcionado, no sabía si con Lovino o consigo mismo, tal vez con ambos.

Ahora Lovino estaba confundido, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el ambiente se tensó tanto? Oh claro, por la culpa de Antonio, ¿verdad? No era porque escondiera secretos.  
No decían nada, sólo se dirigían miradas algo llenas de decepción, confusión, impotencia, una mezcla de todas. Ese día resultó que Gilbert no había llevado su motocicleta. Ni siquiera se despidieron, cada quien se fue por su lado, sólo una pequeña mirada de reojo y se marcharon sin decir nada más.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Antonio había vuelta a clases, sus dos días de gloria habían terminado.

— ¿Si encontraste a tu hermano? —Platicaba con Arthur, ayer el rubio se había ido antes porque supuestamente uno de sus hermanos se había extraviado.

— _Yeah_ … El muy estúpido estaba en el aeropuerto, tomó el autobús equivocado. —Dijo rodando los ojos con algo de vergüenza, era vergonzoso decir que era pariente suyo.

Lovino rio a carcajadas cuando escuchó eso. — ¿Es enserio? ¿Qué acaso nunca han tomado un autobús?

— Sí… pero no esEso fue durante la hora del almuerzo. Ahora ya habían salido y se dirigían a casa.e autobús. Tuve que ir a buscarlo.

— ¿Fuiste hasta el aeropuerto tú solo?

— No, en realidad me acompañó Alfred. —Lovino guardó silencio unos momentos, para luego dirigirle la mirada más pícara que pudo poner. — ¡No empieces con tus indecencias! —Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡No dije nada!

— ¡Pero lo pensaste!

— Ya, ya pues. ¿Ahora vas a salir con Alfred y al fin podré hacer chistes homos? Los heterosexuales se están acabando, ¿no crees? —Dijo para luego soltar fuertes carcajadas.

— _Shhhh! Shut up!_ —Le dio gracia. Pero no se reiría, tenía orgullo, además estaban en la escuela, podía llegar un prefecto a regañarlos.

.

.

.

Eso fue durante la hora del almuerzo. Ahora ya habían salido y se dirigían a casa. — ¿No es raro? —Caminaban a la parada de siempre.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué tu novio no esté aquí? —Dijo mirando a todos lados como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer.

— ¿Y eso qué importa? —Lovino recordó la pequeña discusión que tuvieron ayer, ¿realmente se había enfadado? Se sentía muy culpable, pues Gilbert sólo estaba preocupado por él y como siempre, él y su para nada linda boquita arruinaron todo como siempre lo hacía.

— Uy~ ¿Así que sí discutieron? —Lo dijo entre picarón y malévolo.

— ¿No tienes que ir con Alfred? —Trató de cambiarle el tema, ya que estaban a nada de llegar a la parada.

— No, no lo veo todos los días, ¿sabes? Y no me cambies el tema. Discutieron, ¿verdad?

Lovino odiaba que pusieran ese tono serio en él, siempre lo hacía sentirse culpable y mal. —No… Bueno si, talvez, un poco. —Balbuceó un poco, no quería decirle a Arthur porque sabía lo que diría, pero por otra parte quería desahogarse un poco y contárselo, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Se encontraban esperando el autobús, sentía que había pasado siglos desde que lo tomaban juntos. — ¿Por qué pelearon? —Preguntó Arthur en tono neutro.

Lovino no quería responder por dos razones, estaban en la parada del autobús y ya estaba cerca, además él no era como las señoras que le gustaba platicar toda su vida y problemas en el autobús. Arthur tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con eso, así que sólo abordaron el autobús en silencio al igual que todo el camino a casa.

.

— ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir? —En cuanto bajaron, el rubio fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿En la calle? —Lo dijo con incrédulo.

— Ya, ya pues. Vamos a mi casa.

No objetó, pues la casa de Arthur la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola y sus familiares no eran tan entrometidos como los suyos. Ade,ás no era como si estuviera tan lejos de la suya. Al llegar, tiraron sus mochilas en la entrada y se sentaron cada uno en un diferente sofá. — ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —Dijo Lovino poniéndose lo más cómodo que pudo.

— ¿Tal vez la razón de porque pelearon y pareces devastado? —Aunque su tono de voz era sarcástico, su mirada no.

Lovino tomó un largo y pesado suspiro, queriendo que no se terminara. Miró directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur por unos segundos. — La causa es una sola palabra: Antonio.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _HEY, HEY, HEY. Tengo una excelente noticia que no es del fic, bueno indirectamente si lo es(?) Si leyeron mis notas de los fic's anteriores. Había estado deprimida porque una profesora me reprobó, peeeeeeeeeeero. Me dio una última oportunidad para hacer un examen final, estuve estudiando tanto día y noche desde la última actualización que ni por la mente me pasó checar FF._

 _Y PASÉ, ME GRADUARÉ, ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE HICE ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN, algo corta, PERO ACTUALICÉ EN UN DÍA. I'M SO HAPPY. Gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo y trataron de levantarme el ánimo, **LAS AMO A TODAS.**_

 _Creo que hice más aquí que en el fic(?)_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	9. Chapter 9

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que Antonio esté involucrado? —Arthur rodó los ojos mientras daba un pequeño suspiro.— Me imagino que le contaste lo de Antonio, ¿verdad? —Lo cuestionó con la mirada, siempre era gracioso ver como las cejas de Arthur se fruncían, pero hoy no era el día.

— No… —Dijo en voz baja, ya ni se sentía así cuando su propia madre lo regañaba.

— ¡¿No le dijiste de Antonio?! Ya sé porqué se enojó entonces… —Se masajeó la sien con la yema de sus dedos. — _So_ , imaginó que esa fue la razón, no le quisiste decir nada de Antonio. — Lovino no respondió, sólo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. — _Why didn't you tell him?_

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡A mí no me hables en inglés! Me vale que seas mitad británico, europeo, inglés, lo que sea. Yo no te hablo en italiano.

Sentía que su vida se acabaría dando suspiros dirigidos hacia Lovino.— ¿Por qué no le dijiste? —Dijo ahora más calmado.

— ¡No lo sé! Quería decirle, pero no me salía. Aún no me siento… Cómodo ¡Ni siquiera le he dicho que salía con ese bastardo! Hasta me da vergüenza decirlo. —Cerró sus ojos con una mueca de disgusto.

— Todos han tenido una mala relación. —Palmeó su espalda tratando de animarlo.

— Tú ni siquiera has tenido pareja. —Sin embargo Lovino lo miró incrédulo ¿Arthur nunca había tenido pareja y quería aconsejarle? Apreciaba que intentara animarlo, pero sentía que no sería de mucha ayuda.

— _Hey!_ Dicen que los mejores consejos de parejas los dan los solteros. —El rubio lo tomó con humor, no quería molestarse y más cuando Lovino parecía tan desanimado.

— ¿Quién dice eso?

— Yo lo digo, ahora cállate. Sólo creo que sí quieres que tu relación con Gilbert funcione, deberías contarle de Antonio.

Lovino se puso completamente rojo, no sabía si era de vergüenza. — ¡No…! No somos pareja. —A pesar de que parecía a punto de explotar lo dijo con calma.

— ¿En serio aún lo niegas? Si no son pareja entonces, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto que la rata albina no te hable?

— No estoy preocupado.

— Ajá, claro, se nota que estás muy tranquilo. —Dijo Arthur rodando los ojos. —Aun así sigo pensando que deberías decirle... Y cuesta admitirlo, pero… Él me agrada por mucho más que Antonio. —Dijo entre dientes.

— A todos les agrada más que Antonio. —Sin embargo Lovino parecía ya acostumbrado a que dijeran eso.

— ¿...Sí le dirás de Antonio?

Volvió a soltar un suspiro, pero ahora con algo de berrinche. — ¿Y qué le digo? "¿Antonio? Oh, es mi ex novio, es un niño de mami acosador que terminó conmigo y que probablemente te odia". — ¿Es necesario mencionar que lo dijo con sarcasmo?

— Tampoco seas tan directo. —Cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar en algo. — Empieza con algo sutil.

— ¿Sutil?

— Sí, ¿qué tal empezando diciendo que eres gay? —Preguntó retóricamente, podía ser un buen inicio para los dos.

— ¿Tengo que decirle? — Ya estaba empezando a quejarse como un niño pequeño.

Y cuando Lovino comenzaba con esa actitud, Arthur se palmeaba internamente. — Primero sé dice que eres gay y luego que tuviste un novio. No puedes empezar al revés… ¡Y no me salgas con la teoría de Pitágoras en estos momentos! —Aunque Lovino quería reírse, la cara que estaba poniendo el de ojos verdes no lo dejó.

Pasó el rato, ya estaba empezando a oscurecerse, era momento de que Lovino regresara a casa.

.

.

.

El albino se encontraba desesperado, tantos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza; _"¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Y por qué no me quiere decir Lovino?"._ Se dijo para sí mismo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su celular, llaves, casco y salió de su apartamento, no sabía si Lovino estaría en casa, además que Lovino no quería verlo cerca de su casa; así que decidió ir donde era más probable que se encontrara, en casa de Arthur.

En unos pocos minutos se encontraba en casa del rubio. Aparcó su moto y se bajó de ella, dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta.

— ¡Lovino! ¡Lovino! —Por un momento pensó en gritar el nombre de Arthur pues después de todo era su casa, pero optó por gritar el de Lovino pues era al que buscaba, golpeaba la puerta, que más bien parecía que quería botarla.

— Tsk, maldita sea. —Arthur se levantó del sofá en el cual se estaba quedando dormido. — ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —Gritó al escuchar los fuertes golpes que daban, parecía que tirarían la puerta.  
¿Quién podría estar gritando y golpeando la puerta? Cuando escuchó que buscaban a Lovino automáticamente su mente lo relacionó con Antonio, pero no podía ser él, volvió a escuchar y la voz sonaba más ronca y grave que la de Antonio. Arrastrando los pies abrió la puerta, menos mal que estaba solo y sus hermanos no estarían de metiches. Al abrirla arqueó las cejas sorprendido, pues era la "rata albina" como le había apodado, en la puerta.  
— Lovino no está aquí; aunque parezca, no vive aquí. —Dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con algo de recelo.

— Hey, suele estar más tiempo aquí que en su propia casa, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —Dijo alzando los hombros. — Además, él no me quiere decir dónde está su casa. —Dijo en voz un tanto baja mientras rascaba su nuca, aunque ya sabía dónde vivía Lovino no lo dijo, pues Arthur podría delatarlo.

— Pues no está. — Dijo arqueando una ceja. — De hecho hace rato acaba de irse a casa. —Se quedó inspeccionándolo con la mirada, parecía que el albino estuviese tal vez algo, ¿preocupado? — Aunque sabes... —Sonrió maliciosamente para sí mismo cuando una brillante y tal vez estúpida idea cruzó por su mente, definitivamente Lovino lo odiaría si la hacía. Dejó de pensar mandando todo al carajo. — Lovino mencionó que quería hablar contigo, pero que no sabía cómo decírtelo, tampoco me dijo para qué quería hablar contigo. —Tenía que aguantarse la risa. Sabía perfectamente que es lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero prefirió hacerse el paranoico.

 _"¿Hablar conmigo…?"._ Lovino quería hablar con él, ¿sería algo malo? ¿Sería algo bueno? Aún así, le sorprendió la idea de que Lovino quisiera hablar con él. Aunque, ¿por qué se lo decía Arthur?

— ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? —Dijo con voz hostil y arqueando las cejas cuestionándolo.

— Lovino no sabía cómo decírtelo, ¿acaso pasó algo entre ustedes? —Tenía las ganas de sonreír con burla, pero si lo hacía Gilbert podría sospechar que estaba mintiendo.

Gilbert quedó callado unos segundos, ¿acaso Lovino no le había contado? Francamente pensó que Arthur ya sabía todo, tal vez Lovino no dijo nada porque no quería involucrarlo. — No… Todo está bien… ¿Dónde dijo que quería hablar conmigo? —Rápidamente cambió el tema aceptando.

Arthur sonrió victorioso, no pensó que aceptaría tan rápido. Se quedó pensando en un lugar para que esos dos hablaran, cerró sus ojos hasta que recordó un lugar que parecía estar abandonado. — Mañana en la cafetería dónde trabaja Alfred, cuando salga de la escuela, ¿podrás? —Dijo cuestionándolo sin apartarle la vista.

El albino asintió con la cabeza. — Sí, lo haré, lo haré.

Gilbert se marchó después de eso y Arthur volvió a echarse al sofá.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡VOLVÍ DE LA MUERTE! Quiero agradecerle a June porque no hubiera sido capaz de hacer este capítulos sin ella, si lees esto June, eres la mejor y te amo uvu —InsertéMuchosCorazones— como me gustaría poder poner corazones pero FF no me deja :'C_

 _Siento muchísimo la tardanza, desde que salí de vacaciones me puse a buscar trabajo porque no me gusta ser un parásito en vacaciones(?) :C Pero no he tenido suerte, todos los trabajos que he visto (incluso trabajos sencillos de comida rápida) la salida es muy noche, y no es muy buena idea salir de noche y sola en México… Mejor dicho en ningún lugar de latinoamérica(?)_

 _En fin, ¿comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	10. Chapter 10

— Psss, psst, Lovino. —Estaban en la penúltima clase y Arthur aún no le había dicho nada a Lovino respecto a que saliendo de clases Gilbert lo estaría esperando. Por suerte se sentaba atrás de él y podía decírselo aunque estuvieran en clase.

— ¿Qué? —Lovino se giró levemente para poder ver al rubio.

— Olvidé decirte que Gilbert fue ayer a mi casa pensando que estabas y me dijo que saliendo quiere hablar contigo donde trabaja Alfred. —Dijo con naturalidad y en voz algo baja para que no fueran escuchados.

— _CHE CAZZO?!—_ Sin embargo el moreno se sorprendió tanto que soltó eso gritando.

— ¿Algún problema, Vargas? —El profesor le preguntó en tono de regaño. Todo el salón estaba casi en completo silencio cuando Lovino gritó eso, menos mal que lo había dicho en italiano, sino lo hubieran llevado con el director. Lovino se giró al frente sin decir nada, sólo negó con la cabeza. — Vuelva a su cuaderno entonces.

No pudo hablar con Arthur el resto de esa clase, pues el profesor no dejaba de mirarlo. Cuando por fin ese profesor salió y en lo que llegaba el próximo profesor de la última hora, Lovino aprovechó para hablar con Arthur.

— ¿Cómo que saliendo tengo que ir a ver a Gilbert? —Dijo Lovino claramente sorprendido y con algo de confusión.

— Ayer fue a mi casa pensando que estabas ahí, me pidió si podía decírtelo. —En cambio Arthur parecía estar tranquilo y algo indiferente, aunque en realidad tenía que fingir estar así para que no sospechara nada.

— ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?! —El castaño estaba alterado y algo rojo de coraje.

— Me quedé dormido. —El rubio sólo alzó los hombros y sonrió de lado.

Lovino casi estaba por tirarse encima de él y golpearlo, pero el profesor ya había entrado, tendría que esperarse a que acabara la clase. En la cual no pudo concentrarse ni en una sola cosa que el profesor decía, miraba que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón y que su boca se abría posiblemente explicando algo, pero no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, estaba totalmente ido. Ni escuchó cuando la campana sonó avisando que ya había terminado la clase, vio que varios de la clase empezaban a guardar sus cosas e inclusive algunos a irse, así que él también lo hizo.

— Me acompañaras a la cafetería, no pienso ir solo y menos cuando me avisaste una hora antes. —Reprochó Lovino, realmente estaba algo asustado y no quería estar a solas con Gilbert, pues ya sabía lo que le diría.

— Sí, sí, como sea. —Arthur sólo rodó los ojos y ambos se pusieron en marcha a la cafetería.

Cada vez que se acercaban más a la cafetería sentía como su corazón latía más y más rápido, estaban ya tan cerca y se estaba empezando a sentir nervioso. Giró su cabeza para ver a Arthur pero no lo miró por ningún lado, estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que se había ido; conociendo a Arthur seguro lo hizo a propósito, empezó a maldecirlo por dejarlo solo en un momento así, claramente le había dicho que lo acompañara.  
Sabía que no era momento para maldecir a su amigo, más tarde podría reprocharle, por ahora tenía que enfrentar algo primero; pues ya estaba frente a la cafetería, se quedó parado unos minutos, suspiró muy profundamente cerrando sus ojos y abrió la puerta.

Vio a Alfred en la barra y en cuanto el de lentes lo vio le sonrió y saludó alegremente típicamente de él, Lovino por su parte regresó el saludo muy a su manera. Giró la cabeza hacia las mesas del lugar y vio sentado a Gilbert que tenía su vista fija en él. Decidió pedir algo de tomar, pues Alfred no tenía la culpa de que se haya elegido ese lugar; después de pedirle algo se sentó en una silla justo enfrente donde estaba el albino. El ambiente sí que estaba realmente tenso, ni siquiera se podían sostener la mirada.

— Así que… ¿De qué querías hablar? —El primero en romper el hielo fue Gilbert mirándolo directamente a los ojos queriéndolo intimidar un poco.

Lovino le regresó la mirada alzando sus cejas claramente confundido. — ¿Qué? Yo debería preguntar eso. Arthur me dijo que tú querías hablar conmigo. —Dijo totalmente extrañado.

Sabía que ese tal amigo de Lovino le había mentido, si era verdad que fue ayer a buscarlo y que quería hablar con él, pero eso fue ayer, hoy no se sentía con la misma valentía de ayer. — No, Arthur me dijo que TÚ querías hablar conmigo. —Tenía que aprovecharse de eso, pues no podía dejar que su orgullo perdiera.

 _"¡Ese idiota de Arthur!"._ Lovino estaba por abrir su boca para decir algo al respecto, cuándo llegó Alfred.

— ¡Aquí está tu café, Lovino! —La voz chillona y alegre del rubio los distrajo, realmente estaba ajeno a todo la tensión.

Se había olvidado completamente del café que había pedido, le agradeció y el de lentes regresó nuevamente a la barra. El albino y el castaño giraron su cabeza a dónde estaba el rubio, el cual no entendía nada, ¿por qué lo miraban así? ¿Hizo algo malo? _"Que raros están hoy esos dos…"_. Pensó el rubio, alzó los hombros y decidió dejarlos.

Gilbert se reincorporó mirando al moreno. _"Después de todo, Lovino si le dijo a Arthur"._ Aunque bueno, esos dos eran mejores amigos y parecían muy unidos. — Entonces… ¿Sigues negándote a decirme? —Dijo algo gélido y algo molesto, pues realmente si estaba molesto. Pues no entendía porque el moreno se empeñaba en no decirle quién era aquel chico; se necesitaba ser un crédulo para pensar que el menor no lo conocía.

Lovino no contestó, se quedó callado apretando los labios mirando al piso. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? ¿No podía simplemente ignorarlo como él lo hacía? Más importante, ¿debería decirle? No quería, pero tampoco quería perder a un amigo por algo tan patético como no decir eso, pero el rechazo le aterraba. Gilbert miraba al moreno que seguía con la mirada gacha, _"Ahora se niega incluso a verme"._ ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de decirle? ¿Acaso ese chico lo había amenazado? Porque si era así podía romperle la cara sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Qué te importa…? —Dijo con voz átona y muy susurrante, levantó un poco la cabeza pero su vista seguía fija en el suelo.

— ¡Ya estoy harto, Lovino! ¡Estoy harto de que seas así de orgulloso y necio! —Soltó áspero y alzando la voz haciendo que el otro volteara a verlo. El semblante se tornó más serio de lo que ya estaba. — ¡Podríamos acabar con esta charla incómoda si tan sólo me dijeras quien es! ¡Pero no! ¡Dime quien es! —Dijo sin una pizca de pudor y con voz dura, todo eso lo dijo sin pensarlo; cuando reaccionó de todo lo que había dicho se sintió estúpido, ¿por qué reaccionaba así? No sé había puesto a pensar que existía la posibilidad de que fuera el novio de Lovino. _"Y sí… Es el novio de Lovino y está celoso de que pase tiempo con él… No, Lovino lo habría dicho, ¿verdad?"._

— No entiendo porqué te importa todo este asunto, ¿por qué? Si lo conozco o no, es mí problema, no tuyo. A mí es quien me afecta, no a ti. —Lovino tenía el ceño fruncido, se estaba empezando a molestar, sentía la mirada del más alto intimidándolo.

— ¡SI NO ME IMPORTARAS NO SERÍA MI PROBLEMA! —Gritó eso y la cafetería se quedó en completo silencio. Incluso hasta Alfred que había decidido no prestarles atención a esos dos giró su cabeza al escuchar eso. Lovino también lo miró con algo de sorpresa. — Creo que no es tan fácil ignorar el hecho de que hay un loco siguiéndote… —Dijo algo ya más calmado y pasando saliva algo nervioso. Hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo primero, tenía que pensar en algo pues se estaba empezando a sentir realmente incómodo por lo que dijo. — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ese tipo es alguna especie de ex-novio malvado? —Rio un poco aunque algo nervioso intentando hacer el momento un poco menos tenso.

El castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y volteó a verlo algo aterrado. Lo había dicho jugando, ¿verdad? Por el tono en que lo dijo era muy probable que sí, ¿o acaso Arthur le había mencionado algo? No, eso no era posible, Arthur era su amigo. Odiaba cuando abría su boca para reclamar algo pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco que tenía que volver a cerrarla. No sabía qué responder. — Deja de entrometerte. —Casi lo dijo sílaba por sílaba de tanto que estaba rechinando los dientes.

Cuando vio la reacción del moreno pareció comprender un poco. _"Y sí... ¿Es el novio de Lovino…?"._ No se le había pasado por la mente que existiera esa posibilidad, tal vez ese sujeto era novio de Lovino y estaba celoso de que pasara tiempo con él. — ¿Acaso es tú no-…

— ¡No es mi novio! —Como odiaba que preguntaran si era su novio o sí aún seguían juntos.

Gilbert se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso, no sabía porque, pero no quería escuchar de la boca de Lovino que era su novio. — Entonces, ¿por qué te sigue?

— No lo sé…

El tono honesto y devastado en lo que lo dijo el menor no hizo que dudara en que decía la verdad. Tanto drama para llegar a lo mismo, sabía que algo le estaba ocultando. — Por el momento dejemos esto… —Dijo entre suspiros al ver que se hacía tarde ya parecía que no llegarían a ningún lado así. — Pero si te hace algo me lo dirás. —Lo miró serio y dijo con voz amenazante. Lovino parpadeó un par de veces confuso con lo mencionado, sabía perfectamente que el idiota de Antonio no le haría nada, ni tenía el valor de hablarle. Pero al ver la cara preocupante del albino decidió no decir nada. _"Así que es verdad que se preocupa por mí…"._

Le dejaron una muy buena propina a Alfred, aunque estaba vació el lugar se sintieron mal por usarlo para su discusión. Al salir vieron que no estaba Antonio, quizás porque ya era bastante tarde, más de lo que solían quedarse normalmente. Lovino estaba por irse a la parada cuando sintió que le ponían por encima un casco, giró su cabeza y el albino sólo le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que subiera. Agradecía tener el casco, pues se sonrojó un poco ante ese gesto.

Como era costumbre Gilbert lo dejó a unas calles de donde vivía, el moreno lentamente bajó y mientras se quitaba el casco se quedó unos segundos pensando. — El viernes te diré quién es. —Dijo mientras le entregaba el casco y sonriendo de lado un poco.

Gilbert lo miró bastante confundido hasta que recordó que lo había invitado a su casa, con tanto drama se le había olvidado. No contestó nada, sólo sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía y se marchó.

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/  
_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! :D_

 _Quiero decir que este capítulo ya lo tenía desde que hice el capítulo anterior… Pero sentía que le faltaba algo de sentimiento, así que estuve redactándolo para ustedes, hasta que ya me sentí segura… Y cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado un mes o más del mes(?) Pierdo mucho la noción del tiempo cuando estoy muy concentrada en algo…_

 _Dije que les tenía una sorpresa para otro fic PruMano, pero me gustaría avanzarlo hasta que ya esté casi completo o al menos ya tener varios capítulos, porque me conozco y con tanto fic inconcluso que tengo, no quiero publicar nada nuevo que no sean one-shot._

 _Volviendo a este fic… ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el bardo? 8DDDDDD Luego va habrá más…_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? Ya saben~_


	11. Chapter 11

— ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita de reconciliación con tu novio? —Preguntó bastante picarón el rubio al ver que su amigo llegaba y se dejaba su mochila en el pupitre de enfrente. Lovino lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿en serio tenía el descaro de preguntar eso? Así que atinó a golpearlo. — _What the hell is wrong with you, Lovino?!_

— ¡No te atrevas a hacerte el inocente ahora! —Lovino estaba furioso, le molestaba que Arthur fingiera no saber nada. —¿Ahora me dirás que no le dijiste a Gilbert que yo quería hablar con él? —Estaba enojado, pero conocía a Arthur, así que le enojaba pero no le sorprendía.

— Sí, sí, admito que puede que les haya mentido a los dos respecto a quien quería hablar con quién… Pero lo de que Gilbert fue a mi casa pensando que estabas ahí es verdad, en verdad me sorprendió que fuera. _—_ Lovino ya ni sabía si Arthur decía la verdad o no, pero qué más daba. Para la próxima que dijera algo así definitivamente no iría. _—_ ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

— ¿No me piensas decir de que tanto hablaron? Hasta Alfred me marcó cuando se fueron preocupado si algo había pasado entre ustedes. No lo golpeaste, ¿verdad? —Arthur parecía decirle entre juguetón y picarón pues si lo creía capaz de que eso pasara.

— ¿Tienes el número de Alfred? —Eso le sorprendió más, ¿desde cuándo eran tan cercanos?

— E-eso no importa, contesta lo que te pregunté. —Pudo notar que Arthur se sonrojó a decir eso, ¿qué tan cercanos se habían hecho esos dos? Sólo pudo sonreír con malicia. — ¿Ya le dijiste de Antonio, o no? —Intentó cambiar de tema al ver que el otro le sonreía con burla.

— No… —Sin embargo Lovino al escuchar eso cambió rápidamente la sonrisa maliciosa por una mueca y un ceño fruncido.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? ¡No le dijiste! ¡¿Por qué?! —El rubio estaba alterado, no podía creer que Lovino fuera tan necio incluso en momentos así. — Se supone que arreglarían las cosas, no que alargarías más las cosas.

— Ya, ya. Le diré hasta el viernes, aún tengo tiempo para prepararme mentalmente. —Soltó algo relajado no sólo para calmar a su amigo, también a él mismo.

— ¿Hasta el viernes…? Pero, hoy es viernes… —Lovino abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿qué? No, no podía ser viernes, ¿qué día era hoy? ¿Qué día fue ayer? Ni siquiera sabía en qué día estaba, para el colmo no podía usar el pretexto de que no pidió permiso, pues sí lo había hecho. Aunque podía usar el pretexto de que olvidó su ropa… —No me digas que estás pensando en cómo evadir a Gilbert… —Había dado en el clavo.

— Es sólo que no estoy listo… —Desvió la mirada, pues Arthur lo había descubierto, ¿tan obvio era?

— Si lo sigues posponiendo nunca estarás listo.

Lovino ya no pudo responder por dos razones. 1.- No sabía qué responder y 2.- Ya había tocado la campana y el profesor ya estaba entrando al salón.

Toda, absolutamente toda la clase, el receso; en general toda lo que estuvo en la escuela estaba temblando de los nervios y se trababa al hablar. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? No lo entendía, sabía que sólo tenía que decirle quién era Antonio y todo quedaría en el pasado, algo tan simple y sencillo como decir eso, pero por más que intentaba y hacía el esfuerzo… No podía, la voz se le iba y su mente se quedaba completamente en blanco, tal vez de los nervios o el miedo.  
Pero eso cambiaría, o eso quería cambiar, pues si quería seguir hablando con Gilbert tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejar de ser tan necio, sólo deseaba que al momento de querer decirle no le entrara el pánico y terminara insultándolo, aunque era muy probable que eso pasara, se conocía perfectamente.  
Las clases habían terminado y ni tenía ganas de recoger sus cosas, mucho menos de levantarse. Si no fuera por Arthur, estaba seguro que se hubiera quedado echado en el pupitre toda la tarde. No quería salir, pues seguramente Gilbert lo estaría esperando para ir a su casa, le había prometido ir, ¡hasta ya había avisado a su mamá y a su abuelo! Podía decirle que olvidó su ropa, pues eso era verdad, sólo llevaba su mochila como un día corriente en la escuela. Caminaba a paso lento y al girar la cabeza Arthur ya no estaba, a veces lo odiaba tanto. Respiró tan profundo como pudo, bien sólo tenía que decirle que olvidó el cambió de ropa y para la próxima iría con él, estaba diciendo la verdad así que eso no era huir, ¿verdad? Todavía ni llegaba a la salida y ya miraba que Gilbert lo saludaba.

— ¡Hey~ Lovino! ¿Listo para irnos? Hasta limpié el lugar para que no me regañes. —Gilbert dijo muy emocionado cuando vio que Lovino ya estaba muy cerca de él, algunos alumnos que también salían miraban con curiosidad a Gilbert, pues llevaba una motocicleta y parecía universitario, llamaba mucho la atención.

— Sobre eso… —Si Arthur estuviera aquí de seguro lo golpearía y lo obligaría a que fuera con Gilbert. — Olvidé mi cambio de ropa, así que… —No podía mirarlo a los ojos, porque a pesar de que era verdad se sentía tan culpable. _—_ Así que no creo poder ir...

— Bueno… Está bien, supongo, ¿te llevo a tu casa? —En cambio Gilbert se quedó serio algunos segundos y luego respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Lovino se sorprendió mucho, ¿acaso estaba tan enojado que había reaccionado así? ¿O realmente no pasaba nada? Era difícil de saber. No parecía molesto, ni el tono de voz parecía que estaba molesto.

Aceptó que lo llevara a casa, pues si no iba a quedarse con él como habían quedado podía dejar que lo llevara a casa al menos. Subió con él a la moto, ya en camino recordó lo que le había dicho Arthur _; "Si lo sigues posponiendo nunca estarás listo"._ Sabía que era cierto, entre más tardara en decirle, más se complicarían las cosas y tal vez Antonio nunca deje de acosarlo. Levantó un poco la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que Gilbert se había pasado la calle que daba para su casa, ¿se había equivocado? Ambos llevaban casco e iba algo rápido, así que si le hablaba posiblemente no lo escucharía, además le daba algo de miedo hablarle mientras conducía; además podía simplemente haberse equivocado.  
Cada vez se alejaban más de donde estaba la casa de Lovino, ya empezaba a dudar que se había equivocado, ¿a dónde lo llevaba? ¡¿A caso lo llevaba a su departamento?! Miraba con mucha atención por las calles donde pasaban, definitivamente nunca había pasado antes por este lugar, si estuviera solo se sentiría completamente perdido. Después de un rato más, al fin se detuvieron afuera de lo que parecían ser unos departamentos, Gilbert aparcó su moto en el estacionamiento y por fin bajaron.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Aunque tenía una fuerte intuición de cual podía ser la respuesta, aun así decidió preguntar.

— ¿Dónde más? En mi apartamento. —En cambio Gilbert parecía totalmente ajeno al menor y a toda la confusión que le daba con la mirada, estaba totalmente alegre y lleno de energía.

— ¿Y eso cómo por qué? —Frunció su ceño, pero no estaba enojado, lo frunció a causa de que no lograba entender por qué lo había llevado si le había dicho claramente que no llevaba cambio de ropa.

— Para que ya dejes de huir de mí. —Su sonrisa se esfumó y su tono de voz fue completamente serio cambiando completamente el ambiente.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡¿Adivinen a quién se le ocurrió dos fic's cuando no termina los que tiene?! -Le tiran piedras.- Ya perdón ;; ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! Algún día terminaré todos mis fic's ya verán... O al menos eso quiero hacer(?) Hoy actualicé tres 8'D ¡AH! Necesito escribir más seguido :'C ¿Saben qué? Lo voy a publicar me vale(?) No debí unirme a más fandoms :'''''''''''''''v_

 _Ya, neta en el otro Lovi le dice todo a Gilbert 8( (O eso quiero(?)_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?_


End file.
